A Changed Soul
by BlackAce-Hearts
Summary: It's been monthes since the Genetic Opera, and Graverobber discovers that Shilo has changed more than he ever thought she would! Can Shilo keep up her act around him now? Has slight OC and Grilo. My first fanfic so please be gentle with me
1. Delivery

Shilo weaved her way through the dark alleys and streets of Sanitarium Island, searching for the person she was supposed to deliver the large package she held in her shoulder bag to. The night was surprisingly quiet, the only sounds she heard was the distant noise of the active city, and her own stilleto heals tapping on the ground. After searching for what felt like ages, she stomped the ground irritably, crossing her arms and pouting. SHe looked at her watch, and bit her lip in frustration. 11:56.

"Damn!" she hissed. "Heart's gonna kill me..."

Suddenly, a tall figure strode up to her from behind, leaning in close to Shilo, so their breath tickled her neck. Shilo whirled around, facing the Zaddict. The girl tugged on Shilo's shirt seductivly.

"Hey girly~ I've missed you Soul!" she moaned, looking down at Shilo as if she was a goddess. Shilo sighed, and relaxed.

"I'm not selling right now." she stated as confidently as she could. The woman groaned, dissapointed, but didn't leave Shilo alone.

"Oh Soul, don't be that way!~" she giggled, alowing her hands to trail over Shilo's hips suggestivly. Shilo smacked her hands away, and forced herself to smirk at the Zaddict.

"Patience is a virtue you know." she purred, low and seductive. "I'm on an errand for Heart. I'll be able to shoot you up later." she explained. The Zaddict sighed, apparently giving up now.

"AHH! I should have known. Soul won't do a thing unless Heart allows it." she grumbled. Shilo flinched, not liking how the Scalple Slut jokingly mocked her. The slut brushed Shilo's short black hair that began growing ever since Shilo quit taking the POISON her father had given her for 17 years.

"Soul, I really need a hit..." she purred. "I know that you're a lost cause, but you won't tell on me to Heart if I go to another source, will you?" she murmured. Shilo pondered this-Heart wouldn't like it if Shilo lost any of her customers... She sighed, and reached into her black bag, pulling out a Zydrate gun, and loading a vial of glowing blue Zydrate into it. THe zaddict drew in her breath, excited and needy.

"Oh Soul-you're so kind!" she whined. Shilo smirked at the woman, who was backing against the alley wall and lifted her leg for Shilo. "How much? I'll pay you up front, don't worry."

Shilo bent down by the Woman, her small, light hands gliding over the woman's thigh, making the Zaddict gasp for breath. She pressed the gun against the woman's anatomy, and pulled the trigger-it sparked, and the woman slowly glided down the wall to the ground- panting eroticly. Shilo glanced at the Glowing vial curiously.

'Does it really feel that good?' She pushed the thought away roughly, and just as roughly pulled up the woman, back onto her feet.

"5 credits." she demanded, holding out her hand. The woman smiled, her cheeks flushed from the Zydrate.

"Oh a discount~? Soul I may fall for you if you're not carefull!" she exclaimed, pulling out the credits, and placing them into Shilo's hand. Shilo counted them, and smiled, she turned away from the Scalple SLut and began to head down the alleyways again-filled with new energy to find the recipiant of the package.

"Well now that was interesting." hummed a deep, seductive voice. Shilo turned to the voice, her cheeks flushed with anicipation. She knows this voice. Graverobber was leaning against the wall, staring Shilo down with his cobolt blue eyes that made her body feel warm. she hadn't seen him since before the Genetic Opera...


	2. An Old Friend

**SO! chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!~ ANy ideas you have for this is welcome too~ You nevah know when writer's block may strike...**

**I sadly don't own Repo! or Shilo, Graverobber, Amber and all them.**

**I ownly own Heart...Though...thinking about it Heart kinda owns me...**

"Well now that was interesting."

Shilo turned to the voice, her cheeks flushed with embaressment. Graverobber was leaning casually against the alley wall. Shilo hadn't seen him since before the Genetic Opera...

"So Kid, you're into Zydrate now?" he asked in a teasing, but shocked voice. Shilo sucked in a quick breath, and tried to look cool and calm, just as Heart trained her to be, fighting off the innocent Shilo inside her head who squealed at the sight of Graverobber.

"Gotta problem with that Graverobber?" she snapped- a little too harshly for her own internaly cringed, but hid her disgust. She looked deep into Graverobber's brilliant blue eyes, searching for the hate for her he surely felt, but the face-covered in make-up- smirked slightly. His eyes slowly slid over Shilo's body-feeling her every curve with his strong stare. SHe looked so different-

Shilo's hair was now short, and curved around her face to frame her delicate features perfectly. She is still pale and petite, her eyes now holding a knowing of the world. She wore a black and blue corset tied tightly on her thin figure-showing off her new breast in a fishnet long-sleeved shirt, a deeper grey fabric benieth it, hiding her skin from his stare. Her skirt is short, black, with chains dangling from it. Her boots leather and reaching up to her thighs. Shilo shifte, slightly uncomfortable under his unwavering eyes.

"Only if you try to steal my clients Kid. But whatever happened to you?" he chuckled, trying to be joking, but worry and shock were still in faint in his voice.

Shilo didn't need to answer-not that she was going to. The Woman that she just shot up hummed in delight.

"Soul you know so many people!" she hummed in a drunk voice, slowly slipping into unconsiousness. Graverobber turned a glare from the Zaddict to Shilo.

"SOUL?" he asked-no demanded. Shilo shrugged, a cold shiver racing up her spine. She tryed to wave him away uncaringly, but inside she felt the same disgust for her that he seemed to feel.

"My dealer name. Not like I'm going to go by my real name when this is my job, right GRAVEROBBER?" she sassed, turning to walk away. Graverobber quickly hissed a response, not wanting her to leave.

"I don't care about that-But don't you have something for me?" he snapped, demanding her attention. Shilo froze mid-step, and turned to face him again, her eyes narrowed.

"...You can shoot yourself up." she mumbled under her breath, wondering if he was truely the one she was supposed to see. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh please-as a Zydrate peddler you know that the number one rule is 'don't sample your wares'. " he scoffed. He glanced down at the bag. "Didn't your lovely boss give you something for me?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Shilo stared at him for a moment.

"Heart ment for me to give this to you?" she asked incredibly, digging into the bag and pulling out a large, square, transparent case that contained dozens of Zydrate-filled vials. "What, did you give up the Graverobbing part of your work?" she giggled. Graverobber shrugged, not really caring about her giggling-aside from the fact that it echoed in his mind like a beautiful song.

"Everyone needs a break Kid." he responded, reaching for the case. Shilo pulled it away, holding it out of his reach. He glared at the young beauty. "Kid, you're cute, but not cute enough to avoid getting hurt." he hissed. Shilo trembled slightly, staring at the tall, intimidating criminal. But she swallowed her fear and forced herself to stop trembling. Heart trained her better, and she would not let her training slip just because of HIM.

"So sorry, but Heart mentioned that you may try to avoid payin' me." she stated, holding out an empty hand, asking a silent request. Graverobber stared her down for what felt like a long time. He had to admire her guts-it was something she didn't have before.

"FIne-here you go Kid."he sighed, placing a small bag into her hand. Shilo placed the case on the ground, putting her stilleto heel on it to insure it didn't move as she opened the bag to count the credits. Graverobber raised his eyebrows, shocked at how thourough the Kid was being. He chuckled darkly. Heart tought the Kid well. But he wasn't sure how much he liked this...

Finally, Shilo smiled in victory, and swiftly picked up the case, and handed it gently to Graverobber. Their hands touched for a moment, making Shilo blush slightly and yank her hand away. Graverobber smirked, narrowing his eyes on her.

"200 credits. 54 vials of Zydrate. Good doing buisness ewith you Graves." Shilo sang as she began to stride away, to deliver the money back to Heart. Graverobber stared after her, and began to trail behind her. Shilo glanced over her shoulder, and grimaced.

"Is there a problem?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Graverobber smirked, and jabbed a finger back at the Zaddict that Shilo shot up.

"Never seen you like THAT before Kid." Shilo glanced at the woman, and shrugged.

"You act as if you knew me so well." she rolled her eyes, though inside she had to battle herself to stop from flushing in humiliation. Graverobber inched closer to her, smirking. Shilo shifted again, staring into his Bright blue eyes, worried he could she her inner-battle raging.

"Everyone knew you Kid. Sheltered and ignorant." he whispered to her. He leaned in closer, his cold, death-scented breath brushing her face, making her cheeks turn light pink and her knees weak under his stare.

"I'm different now."

"I can tell. But I miss that innocence. It was so much more fun to tease you." he murmured. Shilo turned her face away from his, wishing despretly that she could form words and have them sound determind and strong. Graverobber's eyes narrowed, teasing intent in his eyes.

"...Or is this tough act just that, an act?" he chuckled. Shilo took a deep breath, and pushed him away weakly, her eyes sharp now. She is stornger than this! One man will NOT ruin the life Shilo made herself.

"Back off Graves, I have to go now." she snapped, deciding to use Heart as an excuse to escape. "Heart's waiting for me." Graverobber rolled his eyes, a little over dramaticly.

"Oh please, Heart can wait. I want to get to know _Soul_." he murmured seductivly. He shook his head slighlty. "No, that name doesn't _quite_ suit you...I perfer 'Kid'." he stated, leaning in as if to kiss Shilo. He froze suddenly though, feeling a light pressure in his stomach. Shilo was glaring at him, and he looked down, to see a silver gun against him, held by the young girl. "Do you have the guts to pull the trigger?" he asked, his eyes glinting mischeviously. Shilo held fast, forcing her body not to shake and tremble. It would ruin the act.

"ALOT has changed Graverobber." she declared, her voice dripping with false venom that made her want to flinch in was silent for a moment, and sighed, backing away from Shilo. He smirked, and began to walk away.

"Scarey Kid." he laughed, calling her bluff with his tone as he strode to a small group of Zydrate-hungry addicts. Shilo spun on her heel, and quickly escaped the area. She got to a small, empty alley, and stopped for a moment. She leaned against the wall, her face bright red, and her body trembling. She shoved the gun into her bag, and rubbed her hands together, as if trying to get rid of the feeling of holding the gun and threatoning. She shuddered at herself, and took a moment to try and relax...

Shilo broke into a run, despret to get back...to get home.


	3. A Criminal's Thoughts

Graverobber smiled his fake, plastered evil grin to his clients as he took money and gave Zydrate, but despite his actions and all the Scalple Sluts around him, offering other means of payment, he couldn't stop thinking about Shilo...It'd been three monthes since the bloody Genetic Opera, since Shilo dissappeared from the public. Graverobber had went to the house where Shilo had been captive for her entire life dozens of time- for reasons he couldn't understand...pity perhaps? But she was never there.

The house had been emptyed completely, and now covered in new layers of dust. But now, she is like him. A drug-dealer...A criminal. THe innocence that shown in her big brown eyes before had vanished...mostly. Graverobber turned to the place where Shilo had disappeared into, delibareating following her. It's not like he doesn't know where she's going now...

Graverobber smiled at his clients, and waved to them.

"Sorry folks, no more Z. Now, if you will excuse me-" The addicts whined and reached for him patheticly as he strode away from them. He didn't turn back to them, he had a destination in mind, and no amount of money, drugs, or woman would stop him...maybe.

**Okay guys, so I know that this is an EXTREMLY short Chapter, But I wanted to have a bit of Graverobber's point of view...Cause we don't need to know about every single little thing Shilo does on the way home. And i don't wanna pull a MAGIC SPARKLE SPARKLE TIME SKIP SPARKLE SPARKLE!~ cause im terrible at it.**


	4. Home is Where Heart Lies

**I don't own Repo! or any of it's lovable characters~ No matter how much I wnat them to be.**

**In this chapter, I introduce HEART!~ The new 'guardian' of Shilo the dealer!~ Please enjoy!**

Shilo finally came to a small house- a warm, worn-down looking building with a small light flickering over the old, rusty door. Shilo fumbled in her bag, searching for her key with uneven, ragged breaths. After finding the old, silver key, she shoved it in the knob, and quickly entered the home, locking the door behind her. She sighed, as if in a sanctuary now. A soft warm voice came from behind her.

"Sweet Shilo, is that you? Hurry and come in sweetie! It's freezing outside." the voice demanded with a light, warm tone. Shilo turned, striding into the light home- it is small, but the air was filled with a feeling that made Shilo feel content and calm. She looked around, and finally spotted who she was looking for-Heart.

Heart sat on a couch in the living room, looking up from a book to see Shilo. Her dark silver eyes glittered with concern and love for the young girl. Shilo stared at her for a short while- taking in the comforting sight of Heart. Her eyes slid over Heart's deep black hair that shone raven blue in the light of the lamp sitting on a small table behind the couch. Shilo looked over her heart-shaped face-lovely and pale with a beauty that even Amber Sweet envied and craved. She looked over Heart's slender body, dressed in tight leather pants, and a buckle-up tank top. Heart set down the book, and beckoned Shilo foreward. Shilo padded overto her like a child, and snuggled into Heart lovingly. Heart stroked shilo's short, soft hair gently, her hands scared and cut up from past expieriences that Heart never told her about.

"Sweet Shilo, is everything all right? Did something happen with the trade-off?" Heart asked, worried-if her worry was for shilo or the prospect of a failed business transaction was unsure, but Shilo still adored her concern.

"Everything is fine Heart." Shilo replied, standing up and grabbing her bag-she had abandoned it at the door. she returned, holding out the credits for Heart. Heart took the bag of money, and counted it out. Shilo sat before her, on a coffee table while waiting for Heart to finish. Heart finally finished counting out the credits, and looked up at Shilo with pride in her silver eyes that almost reminded Shilo of Blind Mag's fake eyes.

"Exactly two-hundred credits. Good job Sweet Shilo." she announced, leaning foreward and ruffling Shilo's hair. Shilo nearly purred with pride.

"Thank you Heart." she mumbled, blushing slightly. Heart stared at Shilo for a few moments, her silver eyes searching Shilo's expression.

"...Something happened." she suddenly stated. Shilo flinched. Of course she knew-Heart could read her like a book. She hesitated, and then finally nodded weakly under Heart's stare. Heart suddenly was enraged-or close enough to it. Her silver eyes burned and her slender body tensed, her muscles bulgling-coming out of hiding. The beauty before Shilo stood up abruptly.

"Was it that dirty-ass Graverobber? Did he do something to you? Say the word Sweet Shilo, and I'll hunt him down and fuckin-" Shilo waved her hands despretly, trying to calm Heart.

"N-No! I can take him Heart, don't worry." she stammered, lying through her teeth. She was sure that The graverobber could crush her like a bug and have his way with her is he wanted to. Heart stared at her, seeing through her lie, but seeing the truth in what she said-nothing happened. Heart sighed, and sat back down in the comfy couch. She ran a hand through her wavy hair, and looked at Shilo, calming down.

"So what was it then?" she asked. Shilo thought about lying again, but something in Heart's eyes made her know that Heart was demanding the truth from her.

"W-Well, it's just...I haven't seen him since...before..." her voice turned soft and weak as she spoke. Hearts eyes stayed soft, not ever looking away from Shilo.

"Makes you remember back then huh? Don't worry Sweetie, As long as you work for me, I won't let Gene-Co get it's grubby fuckin hands on you. And Graverobber, he's not too dangerous, don't worry about him." Heart opened her book again, and took one final look at Shilo.

"...However, I don't think you whould be near him. Definatly never alone with him either." she stated clearly, demending obediance with her sharp eyes. Shilo's blushing face paled slightly, seeing a real threat in Heart's eyes.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Heart smiled at her.

"Good girl. Now, you've had a busy night." You should go and get some rest Sweet Shilo. I'll let you know before I leave that I'm going out." she said to Shilo.

Shilo Smiled at Heart, and trailed away from the dealer.

**xD...does everyone like Heart? She's not toooooo big in the story, she's more of just a person who comes with the setting of Shilo's new life. She goes with the dealing job. ITS TWO FOR ONE!~ (laughing at my own lame joke). SO~ who likes what? Does everyone like everything? Anything you hate? Want me to change? Want me to die? TO BAD! IM ALLREADY DEAD! lololol...i fail...xD...O w O'.../**


	5. Making up

**So...I'm having a teeeeensy bit of writers block...taking forever to continue with just this short chapter! **

**So, in this chapter, I sorta introduce a new charri who I don't really know what to do with or why I mad him...Maybe I did it to piss off Graverobber a little more...*shrugs***

**ANYWAY!~ I don't own Repo or any of it's charris!~**

Heart padded over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it gently. Her silver eyes darted around the room, looking at the stuffed animals that littered the ground around the window.

"Sweet Shilo...Open the door." She called to Shilo. SHilo didn't open the door. She was too humiliated and ashamed that she disobeyed Heart...and got caught doing it...Tears flooded her eyes, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back her sobs.

Heart pressed her ear against the bathroom door, and sighed.

"Sweetie, don't worry about making me mad...I know it wasn't your fault." She called to her, hearing the sobs and guessing why the girl was crying. Shilo looked up to the door, shocked that Heart knew why she was crying without even having to see her. She crawled over to the door, and cracked it open a little, peering through at Heart like a nervious child. Heart looked down, and kneeled down, smiling at her.

"Shilo, you're a sweet girl. You've been working for me for monthes now. You haven't disobeyed me once. I don't think you'd start now." she explained. Shilo opened the door more, and hugged Heart tightly, no longer crying.

Heart hugged the young girl back.

"Such a sweet Shilo. I trust you sweetie. Don't worry." Heart pushed Shilo away lightly, and smiled. "Now, go ahead and get cleaned up a bit! I have to go out, but I decided to take you and Jay along." she announced. Shilo grinned excitedly, and rushed over to wash her face and get dressed.

Heart smiled at Shilo as she rushed to get ready. The teen was quickly throwing on a new outfit other than her short white nightgown. She pulled on a short black sleevless leather dres that barely covered her thighs, and zipped up the folded collar over the pleated skirt. She buckled on her over the knee leather boots covered in dozens of buckles and straps. She pulled on her elbow-length, fingerless, fishnet gloves, and smiled at Heart.

"I'm ready Heart!" She declared, as the doorbell rang. Shilo raced past Heart, running to the door, happier than a child on Christmas day. She yanked it open, and smiled at the young man standing outside.


End file.
